


朋友间的特殊社交行为

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “好朋友就是应该牵牵手抱一抱、互相去家里作客然后再接个吻嘛，人类都这么干的。”——A.J.Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	朋友间的特殊社交行为

有件事情亚茨拉菲尔不得不承认——他的第一位朋友是个恶魔。严格意义上来说，他认为，是克鲁利诱惑自己接受“朋友”这个概念的。他自己只是接受得稍微快了一点儿。

**3264 BC**

那时候地球上大多数地方仍是荒漠和戈壁，黄褐色是世界的主要色调。黄沙、赤裸的土地、用泥土和砖建起来的简易房屋、穿了多年开始陈旧发黄的白袍子。

天使是在一座村庄外面遇见克鲁利的。那时候他还叫克蠕戾，在慢慢学习如何与自己的人类躯体相处，尚未熟练掌握八百种对他人进行挖苦和嘲讽的方式，脑子里的怪念头也算不上特别多。

恶魔穿黑色长袍，赤脚踩在沙地上，他的头发比上次见面时长了一点。在灰突突的世界里，你很难不去注意到那么浓烈的大片红色。

“真巧。”克蠕戾跟他打招呼，笑得露出两排白晃晃的牙。在最开始的那些年月里，克蠕戾是经常笑的。他笑得很好看，同时有点傻。后来这条蛇变得越来越牙尖嘴利，也越来越喜欢耍酷，他笑的方式逐渐从咧嘴傻笑变成挑着嘴角笑，明显是日益精通诱惑之道。

“啊，是，真巧。”亚茨拉菲尔不是很擅长应付这种突如其来的重逢。他拍拍袍子向克蠕戾点头，表现得热情又敷衍。热情是因为他挺开心见到这位老熟人的，敷衍则是因为——谁知道“上面”那些大人物们会不会突然从哪个角落冒出来呢。

“他们让我到前面这个村子里去做点坏事儿，最好能让孩童们心生邪念，在未来某一天堕入地狱。”恶魔撇撇嘴，看起来没什么干劲，“你呢？”

“天堂命我去那座村庄里行一些善举、几个神迹，最好能在孩子们心里种下和善的种子，让他们在未来某一天成为圣人。”亚茨拉菲尔如实回答。

恶魔看上去更提不起干劲了，他边走边把脚下沙土踹得四散飞扬：“你去做好事，我去做坏事，然后相互抵消，谁能告诉我这有什么意义吗。”

“意义就在于——在于我们都做了自己应该做的事情。”这句话听着有点心虚，事实上他觉得克蠕戾说得也没错。

“要我说，你如果真想出色完成工作，就应该现在跟我打一架。”克蠕戾拦在天使面前，“你应该把我揍得落荒而逃，这样我就不可能进入那座村庄了，你在那的工作不会受到任何干扰。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点尴尬。这番话听上去有道理极了。

“不好意思，我没法——”他再开口的时候语气非常疲惫，听得出内心经历了一定程度上的挣扎，“我不忍心殴打一个邀请我殴打他的人。”

“真奇怪，那你忍心殴打一个不希望被你殴打的人吗？”克蠕戾挑着眉毛笑，“要是这么做能减轻你的心理负担，我可以装作非常不情愿的样子，通过语言和肢体动作来进行象征性的拼死抵抗，然后再采取战略性撤退。你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得不怎么样。”亚茨拉菲尔听上去更疲惫了，“我觉得——我们最好还是各干各的，互不干涉。”

“听听这话，”恶魔连连摇头，“我们根本没法互不干涉，我们的行为注定要影响彼此。”

天使似乎不想再继续这个话题。克蠕戾很知趣，他撇着嘴耸耸肩，决定尊重对方的选择。

他们在小村庄里安顿下来。

亚茨拉菲尔在那治好了一匹瘸腿公马和两只生病的绵羊，成功拯救了一条患上癫痫的狗，并让一只垂垂老矣不再生蛋的母鸡重返青春时光。

而克蠕戾成功让全村最健硕有力的公牛和全村最漂亮娇美的小母马相爱，它们相爱的后果是心高气傲的公马们恼羞成怒向公牛发起决斗、被公牛戳伤了腿，而三头正值壮年的母牛从此心灰意冷、拒绝再产奶。

他有时候还会藏在鸡窝旁边学狐狸叫，有几只胆小的母鸡在惊惧交加当中丧失了下蛋能力，而猎狗们因“狐狸”三番五次的骚扰而患上了精神衰弱。

亚茨拉菲尔很受打击。

“你不能这样，克蠕戾，我的工作全都白费了。”天使在某一天日落时分跑去找克蠕戾，当时恶魔正坐在山坡上看太阳，颧骨和落日余晖激情拥吻，吻出一片红。

“我干什么啦，我干什么啦？”他抓一把沙土往天上抛，“我只是在工作而已啊。”

“可你的工作影响了我的工作。”亚茨拉菲尔有点不满。

“可‘我的工作’就是‘去影响你的工作’，同理，‘你的工作’就是‘来抵消我的工作’。”

天使没法反驳。他在克蠕戾身边坐下来，委屈又气愤，还有点颓丧，而且很累。

“还记得我说的吗，朋友？我们注定互相影响、彼此干涉。”恶魔模仿村里老学究的语气，把重点词汇拖得特别长。

“朋友？我们才不是朋友，我们来自对立阵营，我们是敌人，你把我的业绩全毁了。”

“嘿，我早就提议你在进村之前打我一顿，你如果把我打回地狱里去，就不会有人在这干涉你的业绩了。”恶魔向后仰躺在山坡上，“你现在要是想打我一顿也行，我尽量象征性反抗一下。”

亚茨拉菲尔看上去更累了：“我没法殴打你。”

“为什么？”

“我从来没殴打过什么人，何况我们还认识，我不是很忍心。”

“你不忍心打我，那我们就是朋友了。”克蠕戾黄澄澄的眼珠子转得幸灾乐祸又快乐无边。

“我没说——”亚茨拉菲尔非常疲惫地揉了揉额头。

“朋友之间都是要互相帮助的。”恶魔冲他挑眉毛，“我保证，从明天起我再也不会去鸡窝边上学狐狸叫了，你可以让那几只可怜的母鸡继续下蛋。”

“真的吗？”天使稍微恢复了一点活力。

克蠕戾点头点得很庄重：“这样我们都能获得一些业绩，都好向各自的上司交待。”

“你真是太好了，克蠕戾。”亚茨拉菲尔趴下来，用手肘撑地向那条蛇靠近，“这帮了我很大忙。加百列最近对我特别苛刻，日子挺难过。”

“小可怜。”克蠕戾扁了扁嘴，“朋友之间就该相互帮助——现在你觉得我们是朋友了吗？”

“当然，我们是朋友了。”

**2804 BC**

“这是什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔问。

“一些可以增进朋友之间深厚感情的特殊社交行为。”克蠕戾拉着亚茨拉菲尔的手，“人类都这么做——你有什么感觉吗？”

天使摇了摇头，一脸茫然，但尽量让自己保持礼貌亲切。他不懂克蠕戾的脸为什么有点红，而且看起来似乎有点焦躁。

恶魔特别暴躁地原地转了好几个圈，发出一连串黏糊糊的鼻音，然后再次握住亚茨拉菲尔的手——这回他用的是两只手，握得特别紧。

“现在呢，天使？你有什么感觉吗？”

“我应该有什么特殊感觉吗？”

克蠕戾特别懊丧地抱住头：“这不应该，你是个天使啊，纯粹的‘爱’的造物。你刚刚没有感觉到爱吗？”

“我什么都没感觉到。”天使有点沮丧，“能告诉我你在做什么吗，我们刚刚的行为是什么意思？”

“没什么特殊的，就是想和你牵牵手。人类之间流行做这个。”

“噢，听着挺可爱。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“人类会和自己的好朋友牵手，这是一种特殊的社交行为，用来表达喜爱、交流感情。”克蠕戾继续说，“你看，我们现在是朋友了，所以我想我们也应该牵个手。你是个天使，你能感受到爱，我以为如果我们牵手的话你就能感受到——”

亚茨拉菲尔有点为难：“我是能感觉到爱没错，一般情况下是这样。可你是个恶魔啊，我不知道从技术上来说，天使能不能感觉到来自恶魔的爱。”

克蠕戾咂咂嘴，然后冲天空做了几个鬼脸。他不知道躲在云层后面玩不可言喻游戏的上帝能不能看到。如果祂看不到，那就说明上帝并非全知全能；如果祂看到了，那再好不过。

天使为自己即将说出口的东西感到抱歉：“从技术上来说，我甚至不知道恶魔能不能散发出那种可被感知的‘爱’。”

克蠕戾愣了至少两秒钟，然后他挑眉发出一个“噢”的单音节。

“我不清楚真实情况是怎样，毕竟我只认识你一个恶魔。但根据天堂方面的说法，恶魔不可能明白什么是‘爱’，当然也就不可能感知或拥有‘爱’，他们是与‘爱’绝缘的造物。”亚茨拉菲尔这段话说得很慢，尽量让它听上去不那么伤人。然而事实就是，这很伤人，就算用再委婉的语气讲出来也依旧很伤人。

克蠕戾不声不响地听他说完这段话，然后嘟着下唇做了个特别无可奈何的表情：“胡扯。我没法像天使那样感知‘爱’，但我绝对知道‘爱’是什么东西，我也知道那是什么感觉。你们天堂认真严谨的求是精神哪去了？至少应该先找几个恶魔做做采访再下定论——”

他一边絮絮叨叨，一边往身后的树林里走。

“你要去哪？”亚茨拉菲尔跟在他后面。

“我受伤了，我要一个人回家去疗伤。”恶魔说，腔调夸张到做作。

“可你在往森林里走，城镇在另外一个方向。”

“噢，是吗。”克蠕戾有点尴尬，但他相信自己把尴尬隐藏得很好。接着他打了个响指，在亚茨拉菲尔眼前变回了蛇类形态：“我现在是一条蛇了，对一条蛇来说，随便一个阴凉舒适的草窝就能做我的家。”

“那我能去你家玩吗？”

“什么？”

“我能去你家玩吗？”亚茨拉菲尔又问了一遍。

蛇瞪着眼睛冲他吐信子。

“天，别这么看我呀。”现在尴尬的是亚茨拉菲尔了。他感觉手心在出汗，同时脸颊上的温度稍微有点高，好像有一只特别不安分的松鼠在舌尖蹦蹦跳跳。这种时候，他语速往往会变得比平时快一些，于是天使再开口时只好专门提醒自己放慢语速：“你刚刚说我们是朋友了，我稍微也懂一些人类社会朋友之间的相处礼仪，朋友们偶尔会——去对方家里作客。”

伊甸之蛇把信子吐出去，又缩回来，不是很确定自己该说什么。毕竟，他不可能真的在森林里找一个草窝，然后请亚茨拉菲尔去“作客”。

那不够酷。

“所以，”天使脸上跃出一个特别小而甜美的笑容，“我能去你家玩吗？”

**43AD**

克鲁利在一家小酒馆发现了亚茨拉菲尔。他原本只是从旁边经过，想早点回自己住的小旅馆处理文书。从地狱发来的文书工作越来越多了，他觉得这不太好，有点天堂习气，听起来不够混乱邪恶。

地狱外派员工跟自己脑子里的文书发脾气，心里不大痛快，下一秒就发现路边这家小酒馆有些特别——克鲁利脑子里那根属于超自然生物的神经告诉他，这家小酒馆里有一位他的老熟人。

他突然觉得文书工作一点都不重要了。

小酒馆老板娘是位有着圆润胳膊宽厚肩膀的爽朗妇人，皮肤晒成橄榄色，额头宽阔、两颊饱满。这种女人笑起来毫不做作，非常迷人，她们身上有茁壮的生命力，这是让克鲁利特别欣赏的地方。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在一张小圆桌前，酒杯空了一小半，面前摆着一盘牡蛎。他看起来似乎不是很开心，嘴角和眼角的线条是向下撇的。

恶魔没有打招呼。他直接坐在亚茨拉菲尔对面，给自己点了杯自酿啤酒，然后从天使盘子里拿起一只牡蛎：“你最近过得怎样，还在继续当天使吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔原本准备向老朋友问好，但被这句话呛了一下，硬生生把到了舌头尖上的“你好啊，克鲁利”咽了下去。他扁扁嘴，目光不大自在地左右游移了一会儿，然后说：“很明显我没有堕落。”

克鲁利冲他笑，露出两排比普通人类稍微尖利一点点的牙齿，然后吞下自己手里的牡蛎：“你上次诱惑我吃牡蛎，主意不赖，挺好吃的。”

“你吃了我最肥美的那只牡蛎。”天使委屈又痛心，“我用了一个小奇迹才让老板娘把它夹到我盘子里的，结果被你吃了。狡猾的老蛇。”

狡猾的老蛇舔舔嘴唇，心满意足。

“你的尼禄计划进行得怎么样？影响一个小孩，听起来不太难。”克鲁利打了个响指叫来服务生，又为老朋友点了另外一份牡蛎。出于某些不可言喻的原因，这盘牡蛎会格外肥美鲜甜。

“在神圣力量的指引下，谢天谢地，我成功让尼禄爱上了音乐。”亚茨拉菲尔为自己感到自豪，然而他马上又恢复了忧心忡忡的表情，“可他最爱的是竖琴——我对竖琴一窍不通，这有点尴尬。如果我想让尼禄继续听我的话，就必须要学会竖琴，而且越快越好。”

“不敢相信，天使居然不会弹竖琴，认真的吗？”克鲁利喝了口杯子里的店家自酿啤酒。然后他冲自己杯子里的液体皱了会儿眉，自酿啤酒非常识相地把自己变成了贵族餐桌上才能见到的葡萄酒。

“天使不弹竖琴，正如恶魔不用干草叉。”亚茨拉菲尔感到被冒犯，“你用干草叉吗？”。

“干草叉太没品了。”恶魔哼哼唧唧地用对干草叉表示不屑，然后把对方杯子里的自酿啤酒也变成葡萄酒，“学竖琴也不是什么难事儿，天使，你挺聪明的。况且还有奇迹，你可以用奇迹啊。”

“问题就在这里啊。”亚茨拉菲尔吞下一只牡蛎，然而牡蛎的肥美鲜甜完全无法冲淡焦虑，“我这个季度的奇迹份额已经不够了——上个月使用了太多奇迹，加百列特意把我叫回去谈了这件事，如果我继续大手大脚用奇迹的话，他绝对会不高兴的。”

“可你刚刚才用一个小奇迹从老板娘那弄来一只特别大的牡蛎啊。”克鲁利冲他挑眉毛，感觉心情特别棒。捉弄亚茨拉菲尔总是有趣的。

亚茨拉菲尔不说话了。

他把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，下巴上凹下去非常圆润可爱的一小块，肩膀和眉毛的线条同时向下垮。然后他忧伤地拿起一只牡蛎、忧伤地吞下它——噢，滋味美极啦，生活还是美好的——又忧伤地喝了一小口葡萄酒。

“我在难过呢，克鲁利，你别嘲笑我了。”亚茨拉菲尔边说边伸手去抓另外一只牡蛎，“我现在面临的处境很糟——如果我动用奇迹让自己立刻学会竖琴，天堂肯定会注意到我的奇迹份额又超标了；可如果学不会竖琴，我大概就没法在尼禄身边影响他了，我的工作进度会受阻，天堂方面依旧会不开心的。”

“这次加百列可能会让我回天堂反省好长一段时间，也许还会丢来好多文书工作。”天使小心翼翼地吞下牡蛎，将眉头舒展开很短的一瞬，然后又皱起来，“如果他要惩罚我在天堂做二十年的文书工作——那太可怕啦，整整二十年没有诗歌、音乐和可爱的小餐馆，多让人绝望啊。”

“是啊，确实挺惨的，你那么喜欢人间。”克鲁利耸耸肩。

“而且如果我被扣留在天堂，就见不到你了啊。”亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子，小幅度扭动肩膀，“我们是朋友，想想都让人难过。”

克鲁利向后仰头、把酒杯放在桌子上。

这有点不得了。这意味着，首先，天使对他们之间的友好关系持高度认同态度；其次，天使承认自己对他而言很重要；最后，如果长时间不见面，他的天使会想念他。

他的天使他妈的会想念他。

这相当不得了。

恶魔挤出几声咳嗽来掩饰鼻腔里不受控制往外冒的小鼻音——这听上去不够酷，可他控制不了——十秒钟之内在椅子上换了起码三个姿势。亚茨拉菲尔坐在他对面，整个人惆怅又忧伤得像团浸了水的棉花

“一想到这个我就难过。”浸了水的棉花说。他胸口开始小幅度起伏，甚至连牡蛎都不吃了。

克鲁利觉得自己受不了这个。

他是个恶魔没错，是伊甸之蛇，人间最初的“诱惑”便产生于他。可他受不了这个。

克鲁利拿起酒杯喝酒，顺势用杯子挡住自己半边脸：“我的奇迹额度还剩很多。我可以帮你。”

亚茨拉菲尔还沉浸在悲伤里，他在刚刚那几分钟里想得很多，认定自己最终的下场就是被加百列扣留在天堂写文书，甚至已经在心里开了几场无声的告别会，告别他深爱的葡萄酒小糕点和牡蛎。天使对老朋友特别茫然地眨眼睛，表示自己刚刚走神了，没太听明白。

“我说，”恶魔继续用酒杯挡住半张脸，尽量不在这种时候发出不体面的鼻音，“我还有很多奇迹份额，我可以帮你，用奇迹让你立刻学会弹竖琴。”

他面前那团棉花里的水分在以肉眼可见的速度蒸发——亚茨拉菲尔肩膀和眉梢的线条以一种非常生动的姿态向上挑，整个人像膨胀起来了一样，所有蓬松柔软的身体线条都呈现上扬趋势。

“真的吗，”天使上半身前倾，手指在桌上不安分地轻轻敲打，“如果你肯帮忙，那真是太好了。”

克鲁利装作无所谓地耸耸肩：“我们是朋友嘛，没什么大不了。”

他努力让自己看起来很无所谓、很放松、很酷，努力让自己不要在座椅上扭成麻花或者发出一连串哼哼唧唧的鼻音。

亚茨拉菲尔显然高兴极了，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我知道你不喜欢我说你好心，但我实在非常感谢你，我要说——”

“天使，闭嘴，别说了。”

“容我拒绝，你刚刚帮了我，我要说你实在是——”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

“实在是位很棒的朋友，你是我最好的朋友了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利一巴掌捂住自己的脸。他也不是很受得了这个，虽然这让人高兴极了。

亚茨拉菲尔似乎对自己刚刚的表现非常满意。他抿了一小口酒，然后绕过桌子走过到克鲁利身边，先拍了拍衣服上的皱褶，然后冲这条老蛇张开双臂：“来吧。”

“来什么？”

“来拥抱啊。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他笑，“我知道，人类朋友之间不光牵手，他们还会拥抱彼此。”

克鲁利盯着亚茨拉菲尔看了三秒钟。他妈的和别西卜一起在罗马浴场吃葡萄的大天使加百列啊，他的天使要主动拥抱他呢。

“怎么了，你不想和我拥抱吗？”天使有点困惑，“是不是我理解错了，大概朋友之间不应该随便拥抱… …”

“不，应该，朋友之间就要这么做。”克鲁利干脆利落地从椅子上站起来，用一种相当自信充满权威的语气说道，“我们是朋友，所以来吧，现在就抱我。”

“啊，太好啦。”亚茨拉菲尔特别快乐地拥抱了他。

天使的怀抱比自己想象中还要柔软，克鲁利想。他有种冲动，想变回那条黑红相间的大蛇，把身体缩在亚茨拉菲尔怀里，然后特别得意地冲所有人摇尾巴尖儿。

**1605AD**

克鲁利住在一家小旅馆里，房间不是很大，但足够舒适。

亚茨拉菲尔来找他的时候提了两瓶酒，是他几年前从意大利带回来的葡萄酒，口味微甜而醇厚，没有一点涩味。

他知道那位老朋友不久前刚从爱丁堡回来——去行一份诱惑，同时帮自己完成赐福的工作，而且还得骑马。天使想，这两瓶酒可以当作是给克鲁利的礼物，他们也可以趁这个机会好好聊一聊。恶魔在爱丁堡的工作相当出色，天堂丝毫没有察觉赐福工作并不是由亚茨拉菲尔亲自完成的，他们只注重结果，加百列甚至还送了封表彰信给他。

那天他们喝得有点多——在第二瓶酒只剩下不到一半的时候，克鲁利盯着它皱了皱眉，于是它战战兢兢地变满了，甚至还变得比之前更加甘醇爽口。

“天啊，亲爱的，真有这个必要吗？”亚茨拉菲尔舒舒服服地陷在椅子里，在酒精作用下开始不自觉地摇晃脚尖。他把两只穿着棕色牛皮鞋的脚向内旋、脚尖对脚尖，然后再向外撇开，玩得乐此不疲。

“虚伪，我知道你还没喝够，就算我不这么做，你也会用奇迹把它添满，”克鲁利仰头对着瓶子灌下一大口红酒，然后把瓶子递给天使。

天使自然而然地接过酒瓶、仰头喝了一口酒。味道很好，一切都很好，没什么不对劲。

然后他微微撇过头扁了扁嘴：“我不会那么做。”

“你会，你是个——调皮的——天使。”克鲁利感觉自己舌头开始打结。他盯着亚茨拉菲尔手里那瓶酒，确切说是盯着瓶口的位置，希望天使能快点把它递回到自己手里。然后他就可以再装作什么都没发生那样对着瓶口喝下一口酒，能间接尝到那个天使的味道。

“我没有调皮。天使从来不调皮。”似乎是为了证明自己的话，亚茨拉菲尔稍微作直了一点。

“你有。”

“我没有。”

“不，你有。”

“我没——天啊，你真幼稚，我不能跟你一样。”亚茨拉菲尔那双橄榄色的眼睛转了两圈，然后他露出一个相当大度的微笑，“我们刚刚说到哪了？”

“我不知道。”克鲁利还在盯着那瓶酒，“我们好像是说，动物也会交朋友，它们… …”

“啊，对，动物也会交朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔又对着瓶子喝了口酒，然后像是抱着一只小猫小狗那样用双手抱住酒瓶，“猴子，乌龟，鸭子——它们都交朋友。”

克鲁利简直想把那瓶酒抢过来。

“可还是人类之间的友谊最神奇了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，笑得特别甜美又和善，同时有点傻乎乎的，“我真高兴四千九百多年以前你跟我说我们是朋友了，我从那时候起就在留心观察人类之间的友情，还有他们表达情感的方式。”

克鲁利向那瓶酒伸出手——亚茨拉菲尔似乎终于意识到自己刚刚独占了仅剩的半瓶酒，他飞快把酒瓶递给克鲁利，并为自己的失态而道歉。

“没关系，”恶魔心里面某个地方被充了气，那一小块地方带着整颗心开始向上飘，“人类是最复杂的了，不知道全能之主创造人类时都在想什么，他们脑子里总有各种各样好玩的东西。”

他慢慢把酒瓶递到嘴边，嘴唇对上瓶口。瓶口是暖的，上面留着非常非常淡的、独属于亚茨拉菲尔的气味。暖融融的味道。克鲁利这口酒喝得很慢，他让天使的味道和酒水一起冲刷自己所有的味蕾，那味道尝起来是非常疯狂的幸福感。

“人类表达情感的方式特别——可爱。”亚茨拉菲尔打了个小小的酒嗝，“他们会——像你一开始跟我说的那样，我们是朋友了，我们就会牵手，我可以去你家作客。”

“是啊，我们还可以拥抱，朋友可以拥抱，像在罗马那样。”

“也像在威尼斯、巴黎、希腊和撒哈拉那样。”天使补充，“我喜欢和你拥抱，可爱极了。”

克鲁利又把酒瓶递给亚茨拉菲尔，后者接过来，立刻仰头喝了一口。恶魔感觉自己颧骨有点烫，他知道他自己的味道会和酒水混在一起涌入那个天使的口腔，那个天使在吞食他的味道、他的一部分。

这个念头让恶魔脑子有些飘乎乎的，还很热，像在做脑部桑拿那样。他说：“我也喜欢和你拥抱。只有你——只有关系很好的朋友才会这样做，我只会和你拥抱。”

亚茨拉菲尔继续玩自己的脚尖：“太好啦，我也只和你拥抱。朋友之间还有什么特殊的社交行为吗，快教教我，你对这个懂得比我多。”

克鲁利舔了舔嘴唇。这不能怪他。他喝醉了，他的天使实在非常甜美，他们刚刚在分享同一瓶酒，这种气氛之下不管发生什么都不应该怪他。

而且，见鬼，他是个恶魔，恶魔不应为任何事感到内疚。

于是伊甸之蛇深吸一口气，说：“他们还接吻。如果我们是很好、很好的朋友，那我们应该接吻。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

然后那个天使挣扎着坐直了一点，一手拿酒瓶一手抓住椅子，连人带椅子一起开始向克鲁利靠近。

他醉醺醺的，迷迷糊糊又异常清醒：“那我们接吻吧。”

“记住要领了吗？”克鲁利问，“我们把嘴唇贴在一起，再张开嘴巴，然后——”

“然后疯狂交换口水并吮吸对方的舌头和嘴唇。记住了。”天使点点头，跃跃欲试，信心十足。

“好样的，记得要闭上眼睛，不然怪尴尬的。”恶魔撇了撇嘴。其实他有些心虚，他当然知道普通的人类朋友并不会用这种方式接吻。可他没办法，这实在很诱人。

“好，没问题。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你确定——你想跟我这么做吗？我们是朋友，很好的那种，好朋友是可以这么做的吧？”

“嘶——当然，像我们这样的朋友就该这么做。你在罗马的时候说了，我是你最好的朋友，这种事只能和最好的朋友做。”

“噢，当然，你的确是我最好的朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔说完，又往前凑了一点，“来吧，我准备好了，我们接吻吧。”

有件事情亚茨拉菲尔不得不承认——他的第一位朋友是个恶魔。严格意义上来说，他认为，是克鲁利诱惑自己接受“朋友”这个概念的。他自己只是接受得稍微快了一点儿。

另外还有两件事情亚茨拉菲尔同样不得不承认。

第一，他其实能感受到克鲁利的“爱”，只是那“爱”和他以往感受到的任何一种爱都不一样——它要深沉且宏大上很多，涵盖了太多“非自然”的因素，他花了六个世纪的时间才意识到那也是“爱”的一种。

第二，他其实知道，普通的人类朋友之间才不会这样接吻，只有“像我们这样的朋友”才会。

**FIN.**


End file.
